Episode 3366 (3rd February 2003)
Plot Unable to pay their debt to the Tate's, the Dingles' fear nothing short of a miracle will help save their home. Cain’s desperate to stop his family from being evicted and thinks his luck is in when he unearths a skeleton from Charity’s past. With blackmail in mind, the fact that she’s a Dingle by blood means nothing to Cain who intends taking drastic actions to reclaim the deeds to the house. Later at Home Farm, Charity can’t believe her ears, when Cain drops the bombshell. With Chris in earshot, she is forced to comply with his demands, hoping he won’t learn her dark secret. Triumphant Cain leaves Home Farm issuing Charity with an ultimatum: she has 24 hours to do the right thing. Concealing her horror as her world falls apart, Charity is distraught. After Angie’s death, Ollie and Len have been rattling round the Reynolds house. With Marc gone, there seems no reason to stay in such a large property. Having agreed to sell, Ollie prepares to say goodbye to a lot of memories, both good and bad. They pack up their belongings to move to a smaller property in the village. Stephen steps in to save the day, when Katie fails some of her mock GCSE’s. His photographic talents offer a perfect solution to help her pass her art exam, leaving Andy a little jealous that he can’t be more resourceful. Much to the relief of everyone at Home Farm, Zoe is discharged from the clinic with positive feedback. Although she was convinced she was having a relapse, the doctors reassure her she is fine. But the Tates’ are burdened by further bad news, that Zoe's illness may be hereditary, leaving them fearful for Joseph and baby Jean’s future. Meanwhile, in the village, Emily’s driving skills still aren’t up to scratch as she reverses too far back with Nicola's poor guidance into Syd’s ladder and puts him in hospital. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell Guest cast *Stephen Butler - William Snape Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Hotten Road *Windsors - Forecourt *Café Hope - Café *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Butlers Farm - Yard *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen *Home Farm - Grounds and living room *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Mental health clinic - Car park *The Woolpack - Car park *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,300,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes